


Seminar: Control - Second Lesson: Focus (advanced course)

by ximeria



Series: Seminar Series [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far Erik has been the one who's been in need of training. Trust as well as control.</p>
<p>So maybe it's around the time where Charles should get some training in as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seminar: Control - Second Lesson: Focus (advanced course)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miya as I asked for a prompt and dragged from her the admission that she quite liked sex-up-against-a-window.
> 
> Well, there you go *grins evilly*
> 
> I've done it as part of this series mainly because it's already focused on the 'training' part. *coughs*

Erik shuts the door behind him, grinning as he drops his bag on Charles' bed.

Charles in turn eyes the bag with a fond smile, obviously seeing it for the entitled move it is. Erik's arrived at Charles' New York apartment. It's huge, with several guest rooms. He doesn't want any of them, he wants Charles' room and Charles' bed.

With Charles in it.

Preferably naked.

Charles hums and nods, obviously catching on to his thoughts easily.

"I was planning on introducing you to some of the people I work with on this project," Charles begins, but Erik stalks over to him, pushing him backwards until his back hits the window frame. It's a large window that goes almost from floor to the ceiling and has a stunning view of the city.

"Missed me?" Charles asks cheekily, though Erik can hear the breathlessness underneath his words.

Erik doesn't even grace him with an answer. He doesn't have to. A week apart has been hell and Emma will pay for sending him off to consult with a client in Roswell - the ass end of nowhere! And way too far away from Charles.

"Mmm, I'll take that as a yes," Charles mumbles a few moments later, as Erik breaks their kiss, zeroing in on the spot on his neck that makes Charles' legs wobble under him.

"You drive me to distractions," Erik complains, though not really. He pulls at Charles, swings him around and plasters himself against his back, one hand on his abdomen, fingers skirting the waistband of his jeans, the other splayed on his chest, feeling the heat through the thin shirt Charles is wearing.

Rolling his hips, he revels in the pressure against his own hardness. Charles really has the most pert ass, perfect for this.

"I'm glad you approve of my assets," Charles says with a laugh, bracing himself against the window. "Though maybe you want to take this to the bed you so manly laid claim to within the first ten seconds you were in the room?"

Erik slowed his movements, circling his hips instead. "No, I don't think so," he says, a plan forming in his mind. He can feel Charles' heartbeat picking up as he reads Erik's intentions and understands them.

"Erik, really," he says, obviously trying for stern, but only managing to make Erik burn hotter.

"You tried to teach me self control," Erik breathes against his ear, "but how hard do you push yourself?"

Charles is quiet for a moment, then his whole body trembles. "I can't be sure that I can keep any potential spectator from seeing us," he warns. "There are potentially hundreds of windows facing in this direction. Anyone with good eyesight, or a good pair of binoculars will be able to see us."

"Is it because you worry about influencing people?" Erik asks curiously, slipping both his hands lower, undoing Charles' jeans, pulling the fly open and slowly pushing them down over his hips.

"No, I'd really rather no one catches us, but if they do, I can make them think they're seeing nothing but an empty window." Charles' breathing stutters and becomes a moan as Erik pushes his boxers down, mindful of his hard cock.

"Exactly what I was hoping for," Erik says with a grin. He's had a whole week to come up with increasingly insane sexual situations that he wants to drag Charles through. And since Charles can see his visuals and isn't telling him 'no', he'll take that as a go-ahead.

"It is, oh fuck, Erik, if I'd known what I was getting into that day," Charles gasps, as Erik closes his fist around Charles' cock and grinds his own erection against Charles' exposed ass, the friction of his jeans almost too much.

"What would you have done?" Erik asks curiously, teasingly leaning back and pulling a small tube of lube from his jeans pocket.

"I would have told everyone to leave, not caring what they might think and I'd have had you right then and there," Charles gasps out, pushing back against Erik when he slips two slick fingers inside him.

Erik grins and lets go of Charles' cock, accompanied with a few choice curses from Charles. "Come on, I'm not doing all the work," Erik tells him, mentally imagining Charles fucking himself back on Erik's fingers. Which of course he then does, derailing Erik's thoughts for a moment.

Regaining his own control, Erik licks the fingers of his free hand, enjoying the taste of Charles' precome. Of course he can feel the approval coming off Charles in waves when he adds a third finger for Charles to push back onto.

Erik bites his lips for a moment, trying to focus on what he's doing. It's a hell of a hot sight. He can see the reflection of Charles' grin in the window. Like an x-rated version of the Cheshire cat.

He fishes the condom out of his pocket and rips it open with his teeth, hearing the _'tsk tsk'_ in his mind from Charles. He holds the open packet between his teeth to free his hand. Just so he can smack Charles' ass, silently telling him to keep moving.

The arousal from Charles hits him like a wave, and Erik grins widely. He undoes his jeans and pushes them down just enough to free his own cock, managing to roll the condom on with one hand while spitting the empty plastic package out of his mouth.

"Impressive multi tasking," Charles gasps, "could you..." he gasps, sending Erik various images.

One of them appeals especially to Erik at this very moment and he pulls his fingers out, adding more lube, before holding Charles' hips still with one hand, pushing the head of his cock against Charles' hole with the other.

Charles wriggles a little and Erik tries not to laugh, his own breathing sounding labored by now, from holding himself back.

The slide into Charles' body is fantastic and he hasn't forgotten Charles' silent request. Pushing in slowly, as far as he can get until he's pressed against Charles' ass, he holds Charles' hip in an iron grip with one hand, probably leaving bruises, while tangling the fingers of his other hand in Charles' hair, pulling his head back.

He takes the approving noises Charles is making as encouragement and slowly starts fucking Charles, only occasionally taking the mentally muddled images as directions. He pulls hard enough to make Charles arch his back and his next thrust pushes Charles forward until he's pressed against the window glass.

"Fuck, Erik," Charles whines, his breath fogging up the window where it hits. There's condensation where his heated skin touches the glass and it must be uncomfortable with the cool glass against his straining erection.

"Let me do this to you later, you can see for yourself," Charles gasps.

Erik takes this as a challenge, because Charles shouldn't be able to string together a full sentence. Putting a hand on other side of Charles, wide enough to grab the frame of the window, Erik pushes forward, harder and harder, feeling as much as hearing Charles' gasped moans, whispered encouragements, words mangled beyond recognition.

The tight heat around his cock is amazing and he can feel Charles' mind brushing against his. No words, just approval, the echo of being fucked while doing the fucking, something that should be weird, but is strangely hot. He loses himself in it. The push and pull the _push_ , constantly forward, punishingly hard and fast. So hard he has Charles up on his toes whenever he slams into him.

The dual feel of pleasure, speeds up Erik's climax more than he expects and he grunts, biting into Charles' shoulder as he pushes him hard enough against the glass to feel it give a little, burying his cock as deep as he can, feeling his release ripping through his body. Obviously Charles is still connected to him in his mind and the roar of a second orgasm takes him completely by surprise, making him jerk forward, hard enough to pin Charles against the window as he comes.

"Fuck, Erik, give me enough room to breathe," Charles gasps out, laughing as Erik hangs onto him, completely drained.

He's not entirely sure how he gets there, but Erik blinks and finds himself laid out on the bed. He's still wearing his socks, and his shirt, but he's missing both shoes and trousers - as well as his boxers. He finds Charles next to him, grinning while he ties a knot on the condom and drops it in the wastebasket next to the bed.

"So, did anyone see?" Erik asks cheekily when he can finally breathe normally again. Turning his head towards the window he can still see where Charles has been pressed against it and there's a rather impressive spatter of semen around waist height, obviously smeared by Charles' movements.

Charles groans and throws a leg over Erik's thighs. "No, but I might have given the nearest couple of floors untimely, inappropriate and unexplainable orgasms."

"How many?" Erik asks curiously. He has no idea how powerful Charles actually is.

"Only about twenty people or so," Charles says, pressing his burning face against Erik's neck.

"Only..." Erik trails off. "Holy hell, Charles, I'm not the only one who needs to practice my control."

"No, no, I need a _lot_ of practice," Charles says, his laughter barely muffled by Erik's skin. "So we'll have to do a lot of this."

Erik grins up at the ceiling. He can totally get behind that idea.

The End


End file.
